In the modern construction industry, the concept of prefabricated wall modules is widely used. Prefabricated wall modules make it easier to raise buildings due to the minimum of work needed at the construction site, moreover fabricating wall modules in a controlled environment allows more precise and more efficient construction.
Equally in view of more efficient construction, it has been a trend to add grids to wall modules for accommodating stucco or plaster as disclosed in EP0061100. It has now been observed when applying stucco, plaster or concrete on such wall modules comprising a grid, cracks tend to appear after a period of time. These cracks are aesthetically unacceptable and require further handling of the coating of the wall before applying a layer of paint.
Given the above, there remains a need for improving the prefabricated wall module to overcome the above inconveniences.